jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokkasho
Rokkasho (六ヶ所村 Rokkasho-mura?) is a village located in the Kamikita District of northeastern Aomori Prefecture in the Tōhoku region of Japan. As of 2009, the village had an estimated population of 10,890 and a density of 43 persons per km². Its total area was 253.01 km². The title Rokkasho comes from the 6 towns that banded together around the Meiji reformation to form the village of Rokkasho. Transportation The easiest means of travel in Rokkasho is by car. Although most of the village's main buildings lie within fifteen minutes of each other by foot, during the winter season it is impossible to travel without a vehicle. Starting in late December and lasting until May, upwards of three feet of snow prevent most foot traffic. With an international driver's license and approximately 200,000'¥ '(roughly $2500 US/CAD) a visitor may purchase or lease a reliable car. Working Weekly English-language classes for both adults and children are held at the International Center, located beside Obuchi Elementary School. There are nine different schools in the village, including four elementary schools. Class sizes range from 10 to 36 (the maximum size for any Japanese class) depending on location. Classrooms are very intimate, moreso than American ones. Employment is through Rokkasho and every day starts at the yakuba (village office). Teachers either perform office work or are dispatched via one of the village's cars (not private vehicles) to school. Sightseeing Rokkasho holds several foreigner-centric events annually. A festival is held at the beginning of every November, where foreigners as far as Misawa's military base come to catch salmon. Otherwise, you will find yourself driving around Shimokita to sightsee the Hotokegaura rocks near the village of Sai, the Shiriyazaki Lighthouse and wild horses in Higashidōri, the American Air Force base of Misawa (and its international shopping), apple festivals, cherry blossom viewing, Neputas and Nebutas and matsuris and snow monkeys. Shopping Reev is the basic shopping center in the middle of the village. It contains a grocery store (Maeda), a small arcade, a souvenir store, a 100 yen shop, a clothing store, a dry cleaner, a music academy for children, a stationary store, and a florist shop. Eating Reev currently has two restaurants, a ramen shop (Satsuki) as well as a proper sit-down restaurant that serves lunch and dinner. Down the hill is the popular izakaya Darumaya, next to the Circle K convenience store. Cafe Myu, located across from Obuchi Elementary school, serves a variety of Italian dishes. There are also numerous snack bars and even a yakiniku joint in the main village. The village onsen, Rokka Pokka, has two restaurants on its property, although these locations would be classified as finer dining. There is a coffee shop (Maburu) located behind the village office, and another izakaya (Nakama) down the road from Obuchi ES, on the way to the post office. Living Rokkaso offers a clinic, a post office (JP), and an international school. The onsen, Rokka Pokka, is around 700 yen per adult, although on the 26th day of every month a large discount is available to the public. The gymnasium is free to the public and located across from the PR Center. In addition to a small exercise room, many sports can be played on the large court, such as basketball and badminton, for no cost. The main village has a Lawson and a Circle K convenience store, along with a home center that carries most supplies necessary for day-to-day living. Idemitsu and Rokunen are the two gas stations located on Rokkasho's main street, Route 338. A drugstore was recently built next to the home improvement centre in the village, planned to open on 9/2/15. External links *Rokkasho Village official homepage (English) *Rokkasho Village official homepage (Japanese) *Rokkasho Village official homepage (Korean)